Hes My Brother's Best Friend Chapter 1 & 2
by Dimity
Summary: Gianna is a 14 year old girl from California. She is in love with her brother's best friend, but the one she loves most is hiding a deadly secret. One that could change their lives forever. Gianna will have a choice to make.


He's My Brothers Best Friend. So Why Am I In Love?

**Chapter 1**

Hi, my name is Gianna Forrest; I'm a 14 year old girl from California. I love the heat, sun, and beach. My parents own a house in the Upper East, it's a really nice house, and really big, but honestly I don't see the point, seeing as my brother Derrick and I are the only ones who live in it most of the time. My parents are always away on business trips, so we hardly ever get to see them.

My family is rich, although I don't like to brag. I don't even buy designer clothes, because I figure that ordinary clothes are practically the same as designer clothes, except for the fact, that designer clothing costs a fortune. Although I can afford them, I don't think it's necessary.

I am beautiful, and I know it. It comes from my mums' side of the family, when she was younger she was a model, but had to quit once she got pregnant with my older brother Derrick. I know I'm pretty, but I definitely do NOT like to flaunt it. I have long blonde hair, brown eyes, high cheek bones, perfectly shaped nose, and a mouth that looks like it's been sculpted. I have the body of a model. But I'm not one of those stuck up bitches who thinks she is better than everyone else, because quite frankly im not better than everyone else. I am everyone else.

I get a lot of attention at school, and to tell you the truth, I hate it. I am a cheerleader, and love cheerleading, but then everyone assumes im a bitch. And I am most definitely not a bitch. I have a boyfriend, his name is Mark, but I don't like him that much, I only date him because I'm expected to do.

My whole life I have been doing everything everyone wants me to do, and everything that is expected of me, but never done anything for myself.

My brother is 16 and always brings home a different girl everyday, he's the type of stuck up jerk, who can get any girl he wants. He has never stayed with a girl longer than a night. He takes them home sleeps with them, and throws them away like they are garbage. Derrick has brown hair, from my dad's side, blue eyes and has an athlete's body. He is captain of the football team, and his best friend, well let's just say he is the exact opposite to my brother.

Ash is an emo. And hot, if I might add. He has black hair, gorgeous sparkling blue eyes, and a toned muscle body. I have known him since I was 6 and he was 8. That was the year when my brother and he became best friends. Ash is a nice, sweet guy, and isn't like my brother with the girls. Ash keeps telling Derrick and I that he likes one girl, and will never like another, although he never tells me or Derrick who that is.

I have had a crush on Ash since the first day I met him. But now I am in love with him.

Let me start from the beginning...

**Chapter 2**

It all started when I was 6, my brother and Ash were 8 at the time.

Derrick and Ash had come home from school one night, and went to play on the X-Box, as boys do. They were both sitting on the floor, and wanted popcorn, so me being the nice person that I am, made them both some popcorn, and went to sit in between them.

They both grabbed handfuls of popcorn and stuffed it into their mouths.

"Oi," I yelled at them. They both stopped and stared at my sudden outburst. "Why do you guys, have to be such pigs and eat all the popcorn? I made it for you; can't you at least let me have SOME of it?" I glared at them. They both threw their heads back and started laughing. My brothers cackle being the loudest.

Wow, I hate it when they do that. They completely ignore me, how am I supposed to actually attract their attention. Both are too engulfed in their stupid X-Box game to even care what I need to say.

I walked slyly across to the X-Box console. I lifted my hand slowly, hoping the boys will actually pay attention to me this time. I pressed my finger lightly on the power button, but not hard enough so that it turned off.

Both of the clueless boys looked up at me, shocked. I saw it in their eyes, mixed with fear. Wow, was turning off their beloved X-Box really that scary? Shock and fear were both currently present in both boys eyes, and lust? Lust in Ash's eyes? It couldn't be.

I looked at the TV screen to see if there was some hot girl on the TV, he just couldn't keep his eyes off of. I stared at the TV. Nothing. Odd.

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, and came back to the present.

"Right boys, I was going to tell you earlier, but you wouldn't listen." I smiled at them cunningly. "So, I'm guessing both of you know that mum and dad will be home any minute." Derrick and Ash gasped. Haha, I mentally laughed, they really were that stupid.

"As you can both see, the house is trashed, and it's not my job to clean it up, mum and dad will be expecting the house to be spotless, and you two will be doing it." I said simply, with a matter of fact tone in my voice. "I will be upstairs in my room if you need me for anything other than cleaning." They looked at each other stunned. Haha I thought to myself, how are they going to get out of this one?

I turned to go upstairs to my room. Once I was in my room, I shut the door behind me, and lie on my bed staring at the ceiling. My room was a pastel pink, with prints of pink flowers on every wall. I had designed my room to be that way.

Click. "Yes?" I asked. "Hi, Gianna. It's Ash." Ash replied. "What do you want?" I started getting angry. "Well, I told Derrick that I was going upstairs to go to the bathroom, but I actually came up here to talk to you." He told me. "Now, why would you do that?" I asked him, venom dripping off of each word. "So I could do this." He walked over to me and planted a soft kiss on my lips. Omg! My first kiss. "Why did you do that?" I asked my voice shaky. "Because I've been wanting to do that for a very long time, you seriously don't know how long." Ash said.

"Ash! What is taking so long, get your butt down here and help me clean up!" Derrick yelled up at Ash. "Ok, coming." Ash yelled back.

"I have to go." Ash told me. "Okay, you better hurry." I told him. He ran down stairs to help Derrick clean up.

I went down stairs as they had just finished tiding up. The door opened when I got to the bottom of the stairs. "Mum! Dad!" I yelled, running to hug them. I jumped into their embrace. "We have missed you and Derrick so much!" They both said in unison. "Hi, Ash!" They both yelled across the room to Ash.

"Okay, your mum and I have something to tell you both, and Ash too." My dad told us. We all sat down on our big white 5 seater couch. "We're moving." Mum said softly. "What? Are you serious?" I replied. "Oh, honey we are sorry, but we really need to move to California. We have really good business there. Your father and I will need both you and Derrick to pack immediately, we are leaving tomorrow." Mum said sternly.

Derrick and I ran up stairs without argument and packed our things, we knew there was no use in arguing because we always lost. Ash had helped Derrick pack his things.

In the morning we had packed our things into a limousine and said our goodbyes to everyone. Ash mainly. I liked Ash, and I didn't want to leave him, but I knew I didn't have a choice. Also as to what happened between us last night, its changed things between us.

*********

Over the years, my brother and Ash lost contact. I was disappointed.

*****

It was the first day or the school year, I was starting year nine. "Gianna! Hurry up!" Derrick yelled. I ran down the stairs and into my brother's car. I was wearing blue skinny jeans, and a well fitted plain yellow t-shirt.

When we go to school I was bombarded by my friends. The classes went by, boring as they always were, and I was trying hard not to fall asleep.

It was lunch time now, and I went out to the cafeteria to get my lunch. My eyes scanned the room for my friends. My eyes stopped on someone black hair. I was trying to work out who there were, when they turned around...


End file.
